Camp Buildings
Throughout camps years, just like people, camps buildings have come and go. The map shown depicts camp as it is today, with two small corrections. Oconto and Nicolet are switched, and Nicolet is referred to as OTB. Boat bay as well does not currently have a dock, as the U-Dock was ripped out in 2017. Camper Cabins At camp there are two main camper buildings, each with two cabins separated by a staff cabin. Renovation on these cabins began at the end of the summer of 2015, and ended at the start of 2017. These renovations redid the walls and floors to look like a log cabin, extended both ends, added AC and dimable lighting. There are also four camper cabins beneath the Orbison Lodge. These cabins were renovated between the summers of 2015 and 2016. New flooring, as well as a renovated bathrooms, were updated. These cabins are generally reserved for the youngest campers at camp. One more building was added after the summer of 2008, adding two more camper cabins to camp. These cabins are outfitted with AC, Heat, and full bathrooms complete with showers. Finally, the canvas tents. Reserved for LITs and CITs, these canvas tents are put up with much struggle each year, and filled with bunks. These tents are far away from other camper cabins, allowing the older members of camp to stay up a little later. Staff Huts There are several different types of counselor living accommodations as well. Staff huts, middle camper cabins, and a miscellaneous category are these. Staff Huts There are counselor huts scattered around camp, each equipped with two bunk beds, electricity, chairs, and dressers. The staff huts were built in the winter of 2007/2008, the same time as the Welcome Center and new camper cabin. All of the huts are names after rivers in the area. Middle Camper Cabins Attached to camper cabins are ‘middle cabins,” which are also equipped with bunk beds, electricity, and dressers. These usually have four bunk beds per cabin. Each are located in between their alphabetical partners. Miscellaneous There are other areas of staff housing. These are either stand-alone buildings, or rooms set off from other camper housing. Large Buildings Orbison Lodge Built in 1991, the Orbison Lodge currently serves as the camp dining hall. Most meals are eaten there, but the building serves other purposes as well. Four camper cabins, two staff cabins, the assistant directors apartment "Dakota," and the camp directors apartment are all housed in the basement of the lodge. Before the Capital Campaign of 2008, along with the building of the Welcome Center, the Orbison Lodge also held the staff office and directors office, in the alcove off of the main room. Tables are stored in this area when not in use. Before being used as a dining hall, the Orbison Lodge was called the OEB, or "Outdoor Education Building." Meals were eaten in the now demolished Program Building. This was before the addition of the kitchen to the great hall.Jim Fietzer, Facebook Comment. "YMCA Camp Nan A Bo Sho" Facebook Page The building formerly at this location was referred to as Chippewa. It had room for 2 staff members and had the distinction of having its own inside shower (although it usually sent a small shock from the electric water heater).Brian Roseman, Facebook Comment. "YMCA Camp Nan a Bo Sho" Facebook Page The lodge was dedicated to Tom Orbison on May 22nd,1999. The Welcome Center Built during the 2007/2008 Capital Campaign, the Welcome Center's purpose is to provide a central building for camp. It houses various locales, such as The Camp Store, The Staff Office, The Directors Office, Environmental Education (EE), Arts and Crafts (AC), and Trout. This building of camp also is home to a lovely porch, the cracks of which swallows up many neat things (but mostly pens). The porch is a popular spot for groups to meet, play various activities such as Porch Volleyball, and for Mock Cities to be sprung up. Bathhouses There are two main Bathhouses on the Camp NABS Campus. The Main Bath House, which is right across Okonto Lane; and Ranger Bathhouse, down by waterfront and LIT/CIT Land. Main Bath House The Main Bathhouse is split into two sides, male and female, with a set of private showers along a far wall facing outwards. Each sexed side has three semi-private showers, as well as the obligatory toilets. The private showers just outside have heavy metal doors, lights that like to turn off and just wont turn back on, and there is an ever present debate on which shower is the "best." Some say it is the second from the front of the building, some say it is the second from the back of the building. Some say they are equally bad. The private showers were an addition added onto the building in 2002James Fealy and Jeremy Jewett, Facebook comment, "Camp Nan A Bo Sho Annual Campaign" Facebook Group. Ranger Bath House Ranger Bathhouse has two private bathrooms, one marked for guys, the other for gals. In the main part of the building, there is a space of shared storage for cleaning supplies, boats, fishing gear, and whathave you. In the very back of the building there is a closet used for stacking wood in the summer, and stacking kayaks in the winter. Behind the building is a stack of old docks, which kids and counselors use as a sort of ladder to get on the roof (sometimes for counselor hunt). This building used to be the main bath house before expansions of camp across Okonto Lane. It also used to have showers in the storage area, and has remnants of this. Fort Necessity Fort Necessity is currently a ruin. It used to be a sort of outhouse, also known as a turkish toilet or a pit toilet. It had one area for gents, another for ladies. It is/was about 20-odd feet behind Zuni, in LIT/CIT Land. What's left now is some concrete left over from the foundation. Small Buildings There are several small buildings around camp that have a variety of purposes. The PFD Shed Also known as the Puff'Duh Shed, the PFD shed is primary used for storing those Personal Flotation Devices in the summer. It also houses balls and toys for water games, as well as Funyaks in the Winter. The PFD Shed is almost always in a chaotic state of disarray, even if you cleaned it not a minute ago. The Lifeguard Shed the Lifeguard Shed is in fact a shed for lifeguards. It is a storage unit for all things lifeguards and anyone hanging out at waterfront would need. it is generally more clean than the PFD Shed, but that is only becasue it is kept up most of the time by the Waterfront Director and other Lifeguards. The Lifeguard Shed is also used as a "hiding" spot in certain round-two's of Counselor Hunt. The name of the game is to have most of the staff sit on a picnic table down by waterfront, and hold the line for as long as they can. First counselor off the table loses. As soon as that happens all counselors dart for the lifeguard shed and lock themselves in there. You can fit a surprising number of individuals in a small space. The Nook The Nook, or the Nature Nook, is an original building from Camp Okonto, according to rumor. Is is a one-room hut with a small divider wall that cuts it in half. Up until 2018, the Nook was used as a Staff Hut but now is used as a storage unit. There was a rumor at one point that a baby was conceived in the Nook in years prior, and that the child later went to camp as a camper, but this has not been confirmed. The Pump House The Pump House is a little shack near Oconto, OTB, and the Lounge. It has two rooms, one a small living space, and a basement with a water pump. To get to this water pump, there is a trap door in the floor. It has been outlawed by Joe and North to live in the space, and this outlaw has been carried on by new management. Though no one may live in it, it still has a bed and all amenities other staff huts currently have. The Staff Lounge Otherwise known as Chequamegon (according to signs and maps, but not according to staff), the Staff Lounge is full of history. Every inch of its walls is covered in messages from the past, mementos from that summer. It has become tradition to paint or write a saying that was imperative to that year, up on the walls and ceiling. The only people allowed in The Staff Lounge are current and former staff, and sometimes guests. A fun game played here is called "Lounge Darts." This is the second most dangerous game at camp, right behind Rag Tag. There is a dart board in the Staff Louge, and the first rule of Lounge Darts is that you can't hit the dart board. The game is a past-on tradition for staff, and acts as one of many rites-of-passage for new staff.